


Un padre de corazón

by Alisevv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv
Summary: Y esa, amigos míos, es una de las mayores certezas de este mundo. El verdadero amor de padre no radica en la sangre, anida en el corazón.Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling





	Un padre de corazón

—No la empujes tan fuerte —el gritó de Severus cruzó el aire y se unió a los chillidos alborozados de la pequeña de seis años que parecía volar junto al columpio—. Un día la vas a descalabrar —agregó, frunciendo el ceño, ligeramente preocupado, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el césped donde estaba sentado, bajo el enorme castaño.  
  
Harry sonrió y lo ignoró, completamente seguro de que su niña no corría peligro alguno.  
  
Y Severus también lo estaba, sólo que cuando se trataba de Eileen o de Harry, no podía evitar estar siempre como un águila al acecho. O como un papá gallina, como habitualmente le decía su esposo, bromeando.  
  
Mientras observaba el columpio oscilar, una y otra vez, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volaran al pasado, y por millonésima vez en aquellos años, bendecir a las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a ese punto del camino.  
  
Harry había salvado su vida dos veces. La primera, cuando le había encontrado casi muerto, luego de la mordida devastadora de Naggini. Todavía no entendía como un cabeza loca como era Harry Potter, había reaccionado con tanta presteza para salvar su vida; claro, que menos mal también estaba en el lugar Hermione Granger, que si hubiera tenido que contar con la experiencia de su pareja en Pociones, ya llevaría varios años difunto. Bendita chica, y todo el arsenal de pociones que llevaba encogidas en su bolso.  
  
Severus suspiró. En realidad, ese día ellos habían salvado su cuerpo, pero no su alma. Ésa la rescató Harry un par de años más tarde, cuando llegó a su oscura casa, y a su triste vida, para llenarlas de luz y alegría, y regalarle los bienes más preciados que ahora poseía: su amado esposo y su maravillosa hija.  
  
Al principio había sido difícil, para qué negarlo. El Harry Potter que llegó a él no era el chico ingenuo y confiado que era a los diecisiete, ni el hombre tranquilo y feliz que era ahora. El de entonces era un joven amargado, profundamente dolido, y con un inmenso problema. Alguien que no creía poder salir del hoyo en que estaba.  
  
Pero pudo hacerlo; ambos pudieron. Y ahora…  
  
El hilo de sus felices pensamientos fue roto por un pequeño torbellino, que se abalanzó a sus brazos, gritando.  
  
—Papá Severus, ¿me viste? —preguntó su hija, acalorada, mientras llenaba el rostro del hombre de cálidos besos, para luego acurrucarse entre sus brazos, que al instante se alzaron para cobijarla contra su pecho—. Subí muy alto, ¿lo viste?  
  
—Por supuesto que te vi —bufó su padre, sintiendo como Harry se sentaba a su lado; lo miró fijamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Sabes que no debes empujarla tan fuerte.  
  
—Vamos, amor, no seas gruñón —se rio el más joven, inclinándose y dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios—. Eileen no corrió peligro en ningún momento, lo tenía todo controlado.  
  
—Sí, pero…  
  
—Papá Severus, ¿me peinas? —la pequeña interrumpió lo que Severus iba a decir, entregándole un cepillo nacarado de suaves cerdas—. ¿Me haces una trenza? Te quedan mejor que a papá Harry.  
  
—Vaya, muchas gracias, señorita —refunfuñó el aludido.  
  
—No te quejes, que se despeinó por tu culpa, y ahora me toca a mí peinarla —gruñó el Profesor, aunque estaba claro que era un lamento fingido pues, mientras hablaba, peinaba con extremo cuidado las brillantes hebras rubias, demostrando que en realidad disfrutaba enormemente de hacer esa labor.  
  
La niña rio, encantada ante lo que, más que el proceso de peinarla, era una amorosa caricia de su padre mayor. Harry estaba pensando en una respuesta apropiada para la ironía de su esposo, cuando un pequeño elfo se apareció frente a ellos, con un suave chasquido.  
  
—Amo Harry Potter, un caballero vino a buscarlo, amo.  
  
—¿Un caballero? ¿Quién?  
  
El elfo doméstico lució avergonzado y se ruborizó violentamente.  
  
—¿De nuevo se te olvidó preguntarle? —cuestionó Severus, molesto. El pequeño ser afirmó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a hablar—. No sé qué vamos a hacer contigo —bufó el hombre—. ¿Dónde se encuentra el sujeto?  
  
—En el salón de recepción, amo Snape.  
  
—¿Dejaste a un desconocido a solas en el salón de nuestra casa? —el tono era helado, y el elfo se estremeció de temor.  
  
—Linny —intervino Harry, llamando la atención de la criatura—. Por favor, dile al señor que me espere un minuto. Enseguida voy.  
  
Mientras el elfo, aliviado, desaparecía a toda prisa, Severus bufó más fuerte.  
  
—A veces añoro los tiempos en que se tenían que golpear cuando hacían algo mal.  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
—No seas malvado, el pobre Linny sólo es…  
  
—¿Un perfecto idiota?  
  
—Anda, no seas cruel —dijo Harry mientras se levantaba—. Sólo es un poquito torpe, pero le pone mucha voluntad, verás que pronto aprende. Y ahora, mejor voy a ver qué desea nuestra visita.  
  
—Te acompaño —ofreció Severus, dejando de peinar a su hija, e instándola a que se levantara de su regazo—. Vamos, pequeña.  
  
—Ay, no, papá, aún no me haces la trenza —se quejó la niña, deseosa que el hombre siguiera consintiéndola un rato más.  
  
—Quédate con Eileen —sugirió Harry, mientras se sacudía unas briznas de hierba de sus jeans—. Si veo que te necesito, le diré a Linny que venga a buscarte.  
  
—¿Seguro? —preguntó Severus, que tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas de dejar a su niña.  
  
—Seguro.  
  
Y con una amplia sonrisa, cruzó el jardín en dirección a la casa.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?  
  
La voz de Harry estaba impregnada de una frialdad y una dureza que pocas personas le habían escuchado en su vida.  
  
El inesperado visitante se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando las fotos familiares que adornaban la repisa de la elegante chimenea de mármol que presidía el lugar. Era alto y delgado, con el brillante cabello rubio, casi platinado, cayéndole hasta los hombros. Inconscientemente, Harry pensó que cada vez se parecía más a su padre, y la fría mirada gris acero que lo contempló cuando el hombre se giró, no hizo más que confirmar su apreciación.  
  
—¿Es ella? —preguntó el recién llegado.  
  
En ese momento, Harry vio que tenía una pequeña fotografía de Eileen en la mano.  
  
—¿A qué demonios has venido, Malfoy? —le preguntó con acento seco—. No creí tener que sufrir el infortunio de volverte a ver en mi vida. Y devuélveme la foto de mi hija.  
  
—De nuestra hija —rectificó el otro.  
  
—MI hija no es nada tuyo. Tú mismo renunciaste a todos tus derechos cuando me abandonaste y decidiste rechazarla —se acercó un par de pasos, con actitud amenazante, y tendió la mano—. Devuélveme la fotografía.  
  
Después de unos segundos, el hombre rubio cedió y se la tendió, al tiempo que un brillo de calidez pareció atenuar la dureza de la mirada gris.  
  
—Es hermosa —musitó, mientras retenía el portarretrato unos segundos más—. Tiene mi cabello.  
  
—Y eso es lo único que tiene de ti, gracias a Merlín —dijo Harry, arrancándole la foto de un tirón—. Y ahora, si me haces el favor de irte de mi casa.  
  
—No.  
  
Harry respiró con fuerza, en un intento por tranquilizarse. Prefería que Draco se fuera sin problemas, sin que Severus, y especialmente Eileen, se dieran cuenta de nada.  
  
—Mira, Malfoy, si hoy amaneciste sin nada que hacer y decidiste que era buen momento para ir y amargarle la vida a Harry Potter, vale, ya lo hiciste. Ahora, márchate, por favor.  
  
—No —repitió con frialdad.  
  
Harry bufó exasperado. Era claro que Draco había ido a algo y no se iría hasta hacerlo.  
  
—¿A qué has venido, Malfoy? Dilo ya, para que te vayas de una maldita vez.  
  
—A buscarte a ti… y a mi hija.  
  
—¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?  
  
Por primera vez desde su llegada, el hombre se mostró algo más inseguro, menos imponente. De repente, Harry pudo notar las arrugas alrededor de los ojos y las mejillas hundidas. Y más allá del brillo de frialdad en la mirada plateada, pudo ver la sombra de la soledad y la tristeza.  
  
>>¿Malfoy?  
  
—Me divorcié —declaró, sin más—. Quiero que mi hija y tú vengan a vivir conmigo.  
  
Era tan bizarro que a Harry casi le parecía cómico. Ahí estaba Draco, como un estúpido niño mimado exigiendo que le devolvieran un juguete porque era suyo. Mientras lo observaba, se preguntó cómo era posible que alguna vez hubiera amado a ese desdichado, cómo llegó a pensar que sin él no podría continuar. Ese pobre monigote que tenía enfrente no era ni una pálida sombra al lado de su esposo, SU Severus. Y, de repente, todo el rencor que había sentido contra Draco se disolvió, y sólo permaneció la lástima. Y pudo darse el lujo de ser compasivo.  
  
—Mira, lamento que no fueran bien las cosas en tu matrimonio, de verdad. Pero ya no puedes reclamarnos, tanto Eileen como yo pertenecemos a alguien más.  
  
—Severus —casi escupió las palabras—. Pero no te preocupes. Le agradezco que les haya cuidado hasta ahora, pero ya no va a ser necesario, pues yo estoy aquí —agregó, con aire displicente—. Él comprenderá.  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan absolutamente imbécil?  
  
—Mira, Malfoy, ya he tenido suficiente paciencia contigo. Aquí el único que tienes que entender eres tú —comentó, señalando hacia la puerta—. Severus es mi esposo y lo amo profundamente. Y puede que tú engendraras a Eileen, pero su padre es él.  
  
—Eso lo veremos —sentenció Draco. En vez de ir a la salida, como le pedía el moreno, caminó hacia la puerta de cristales que se orientaba hacia el jardín.  
  
—¿A dónde demonios te crees que vas? —preguntó Harry, lívido de ira.  
  
—A hablar con mi hija y con mi padrino. A contarles la verdad… a ambos —declaró, en un alarde para infundir temor al otro. Al ver que Harry no decía ni hacía nada, elevó una ceja, intrigado —. ¿No vas a detenerme?  
  
—¿Para qué? Si quieres hablar con ellos, lo harás, tarde o temprano —razonó Harry—. Estás tratando de coaccionarme por el miedo, pero no te temo. Ya no puedes hacerme daño  
  
—Veremos si sigues pensando lo mismo después que sepan la verdad.  
  
—¿Acaso crees que no la saben? Severus sabe quién es el padre de Eileen desde el primer día.  
  
Por un segundo, el rostro de Draco mostró un rictus de contrariedad, pero se repuso rápidamente y contraatacó.  
  
—¿Y nuestra hija?  
  
—Mi hija —enfatizó Harry —sabe que su papá no es su padre biológico.  
  
—Yo soy su papá —bufó Draco, furioso.  
  
—No, Malfoy, no lo eres. Padre no es quien engendra, sino quien está ahí, día a día, compartiendo las sonrisas y secando las lágrimas, cuidándonos cuando estamos enfermos, levantándonos cuando nos caemos, aplaudiéndonos cuando triunfamos y consolándonos cuando nos equivocamos. Tú no eres el padre de Eileen; su padre es y siempre será Severus.  
  
Encajando las mandíbulas y endureciendo la mirada, Draco salió por la puerta encristalada, y Harry le siguió, resignado. Sabía que sería doloroso para Severus y para Eileen, pero eran fuertes y lo superarían; además, vivir con miedo a lo que pudiera hacer Malfoy en un futuro no era opción.  
  
Draco cruzó el césped hasta llegar a un grupo de matorrales desde donde podía ver la escena que se mostraba más allá, y escuchar, sin correr riesgo de ser visto.  
  
—Bien, princesita, ya está —decía Severus, terminando de trenzar su cabello—. ¿Mariposas o margaritas?  
  
—Mariposas —contestó Eileen.  
  
Con un movimiento de varita, Severus hizo aparecer varias mariposas de brillantes colores a lo largo de la trenza de su hija.  
  
—Lista.  
  
La niña se alejó y, dando una vuelta, preguntó:  
  
—¿Me veo guapa?  
  
—Hermosa.  
  
Sonriendo, Eileen se acercó de nuevo y, abrazándose al cuello de Severus, declaró:  
  
—Te quiero mucho. Estoy muy feliz de que seas mi papá.  
  
Y desde atrás del matorral, Draco no pudo evitar recordar.  
  
  
_El profesor de Pociones entró en el cuarto infantil, donde un pequeño rubio dejaba correr gruesos lagrimones por su minúscula carita. Al verlo entrar, el niño se abrazó al hombre, acongojado._  
  
—Shh, pequeño, tranquilo; ya pasó todo.  
  
—Yo no hice nada, Padrino; fue el otro niño, pero padre me castigó a mí.  
  
—Lo sé, Draco.  
  
—¿Por qué padre le creyó a él y no a mí?  
  
—No le creyó, es sólo que no quiso desairar al padre del otro chico.  
  
—Padre no me quiere.  
  
—Sí te quiere, lo que sucede es que no sabe demostrarlo, es todo.  
  
El niño sorbió sus lágrimas y dijo con tristeza:  
  
—Ojalá tú fueras mi papá  
  
  
Regresando de sus recuerdos, Draco volvió a fijar su atención en la escena frente a él. Ahora, Eileen estaba acostada en el césped, con su cabecita sobre la pierna de Severus, y escuchaba atenta mientras éste le leía un cuento. Y entonces, algo en su alma se rompió, y brotó en la forma de una lágrima. Pasó largos minutos en silencio, hasta que habló nuevamente, más para si mismo que para nadie más.  
  
—La vida es tan irónica, hija mía —musitó suavemente—. Tienes el padre que yo siempre quise… los padres que me hubiera gustado tener. No puedo desear nada mejor para ti. Hasta siempre, pequeña.  
  
Al volver la mirada, encontró los ojos interrogantes de Harry fijos en él.  
  
>>No volveré a molestarlos, Potter. Cuídalos mucho… a los dos —dijo, antes de empezar a alejarse.  
  
Impactado ante el genuino dolor del hombre, Harry lo llamó.  
  
—Espera, Malfoy —el rubio se detuvo pero no se giró—. Eileen es tu hija, no te voy a negar el derecho de conocerla.  
  
Por un momento, fue dolorosamente visible la lucha interna de Draco.  
  
—Eileen es mi hija, pero yo no soy su verdadero padre, tú lo dijiste y tenías razón —dijo al fin, con esfuerzo—. Quizás algún día gane el derecho de ser su amigo, o su tío Draco, y pueda regresar aquí con el alma limpia y pura, como la de ustedes. Tal vez algún día pueda recuperar a Severus, el hombre que siempre amé como a un padre. Y es posible que ese día, tú y yo podamos ser nuevamente amigos. Algún día… quizás.  
  
Sin otra palabra, partió sin volver la vista atrás. Y eso fue mejor para él, pues todavía era egoísta y probablemente no hubiera resistido el dolor de ver como Harry se acercaba a Severus y Eileen y los tres se abrazaban; como, entre mimos y risas, se decían cuanto se amaban los unos a los otros. Y por suerte para él, no alcanzó a oír como Eileen gritaba a todo pulmón que, los padres más padres de todo el mundo mundial, eran los suyos, si señor.  
  
  
FIN


End file.
